Question: Christopher did 6 fewer sit-ups than Daniel in the evening. Daniel did 48 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Christopher do?
Solution: Daniel did 48 sit-ups, and Christopher did 6 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $48 - 6$ sit-ups. He did $48 - 6 = 42$ sit-ups.